


Left Behind: New Life (Pre-Lost World)

by DarkNekoGreece



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNekoGreece/pseuds/DarkNekoGreece
Summary: Book one of Left Behind Trilogy. In 1993 after all hell broke loose at the park, Site B on Isla Sorna was shut down and evacuated. Unbeknownst to John Hammond his research team on Site B had advanced to attempting cures to known diseases using the prehistoric healthy dna. In the confusion of the evacuation test subject 13 and his father got left behind on the island. When the storm approached approached a day after, the power to the labs and fences went down for barely five minutes. At that time a Juvenile Velociraptor wandered into the facility. With Test Subject 13 safely locked in a observational room, his father was not as lucky and soon perished to the hungry dino. Due to the sensitivity of the experiments, no rescue teams were sent. How will Subject 13 survive on the island and why is the young Rapter not attacking his Viewing Window?





	Left Behind: New Life (Pre-Lost World)

"Date is May 17th, 1993, time of 4:36pm. Test Subject #13, Syren, and test serum vial #297. Initiating procedure for Experiment #632, " A feminine voice announced of the surgical Theatre's PA system, "Introducing serum to blood stream now." Down below, in view of all the Scientists was a young boy, possibly 12 years old, laying on a metal surgery table. He was surrounded by various monitors hooked up to view his vitals and temperature. A female doctor dressed in full surgical garb approached the boy, holding a large syringe full of a brownish red liquid. With experienced precision, she slowly injected the liquid into the young boy's blood stream. Silence befell the room and stands as they waited for a reaction. The silence was filled with the steady beeping of the monitors. 

Within moments the boy began to seizure and the monitors were beeping erratically, his heart rate tripling in speed and his temperature rising dramatically to almost 140 degrees fahrenheit. Rushing about the doctors began injecting him with various items, a morphine, a stabilizer and a iv flush before hooking up to a blood transfusion to help break down the serum. One nurse tended to the boy with a cold rag and bags of ice, trying to reduce his temperature. Slowly but surely the boy began to settle and his vitals lowered to their normal readings. "Preparing to compare dna to previous sample," The woman spoke over the pa system as she methodically opened an incision and took a fresh blood sample preceded by a bone marrow sample. Walking over to their testing table, she placed each sample in a petri dish and put the blood sample under a microscope. Under a second one was their Sample Zero for comparison.

After careful comparison the woman with a depressed sigh spoke of the pa system once more. "Experiment #632 has failed. Samples show miniscule dna anomalies but no significant change to the cancer molecules. Experiment #633 to be scheduled 24 hours from now on May 18th,1993 at 4:30pm. Test serum vial #300 is assigned for use. Viewing adjourned for now," The woman spoke as she began removing her gloves. A nurse quietly escorted the unconscious boy out of the area, as everyone dispersed going back to their own labs. The nurse was a blond woman, standing roughly 5 foot 7 inches. With a sad longing she looked down on the boy as she quietly pushed the table towards his room. The boy, Test Subject #13, was actually named Syren Larson and was the only son of the Head Lab Technician Rico Larson. 


End file.
